Databases and social networks exist that track groups for persons having defined common interests. For tenants in an apartment building, social dynamics with the other tenants and administrative issues with the building management and facilities render current meeting facilities, like social networks, incomplete.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in prior art.